


Songwriting

by kannuki_neru



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can write you a song you'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songwriting

‘I can write you a song you’ll never forget,’ Junsu whispers against the corner of Jaejoong’s mouth.

 

‘You already have,’ Jaejoong replies perplexed, slightly distracted by the aroma of his skin.

 

‘No, no. The kind you will never forget.’ Junsu insists and tugs at Jaejoong’s hair, stifling another protest of “but you have!”; he looks at Jaejoong with that unreadable expression that he wears so often ( _too often_ , Jaejoong thinks, scared.) 

 

‘I know what I can never get. I just don’t want you to forget.’ 

 

Jaejoong smiles with his eyes downcast. 


End file.
